Juice drinks typically have high calorie content. A need exists for a juice type beverage that has reduced calories with good taste and reduced sweetener aftertaste compared to diet beverages.
Merely diluting juice reduces flavor, mouthfeel, and nutritional value while reducing calories. A need exists for a dilute juice beverage that has good flavor, mouthfeel, and nutritional value with reduced calories.
A need also exists for such a beverage that is shelf stable without requiring expensive retorting, aseptic processing or tunnel pasteurization and packaging. A need also exists for a beverage that should be shelf stable for extended periods of time without cold storage and that can be cold-filled.